


Just a usual spring day

by ShlynneAsh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles!, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I couldn't think of another ship for some reason, M/M, Why has Solangelo consumed me, absolute obliviousness, as always, solangelo, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShlynneAsh/pseuds/ShlynneAsh
Summary: Solangelo fluff! Very fluffy! First kiss!You know you want to read it. Just pop in and leave a kudos.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Just a usual spring day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people on the internet! It's national cuddle day today! (As well as a few other random things, like why.) Here's more Solangelo. If the characters are OCish...sorry?

The day started off just fine. Nico walked around camp grounds, halfheartedly participating in camp activities. Just a usual day. It was slow, and long, and almost warm. The weather was just hot enough that with a sweater you were too warm, and without one you were cold. Nico wore his leather bomber jacket anyway. He figured this must be a cool day under the magic barrier. Nico had been here a few times during the winter, where the camp still sported warm summer breezes. 

This wasn't quite like those older times. This time, he was being watched over by the insufferable Will Solace. Meaning he had to take it easy. Or so he'd been told.. _Don't reopen your wounds, di Angelo. I'll be watching you._

And Will had kept to his word. Once he had offered to show one of the younger year rounders how to climb the climbing wall, but Will had popped up out of no where to recommend that someone else do it. Nico tried to argue, and unexpectedly, he found that Will was the only one to ever glare back at Nico in his life. He sent a more menacing glare in turn, but the son of Apollo just looked away--unphased. Nico could almost laugh. The healer was the one who wasn't afraid of him? Out of all the people who had seen him _kill_? Besides Reyna of course. 

Another time, when he was down by the training arenas, out of the corner of his eye, Nico could notice Will kept glancing over. He had made a point not to look Nico in the eyes, but Nico got the message loud and clear, _you're working too hard. You'll reopen your wounds._ He could hear Will's voice in his head.

_Tch._ He had thought. _These wounds are practically healed. If they were so delicate, they would have reopened during capture the flag, or some other more demanding thing than sword practice!_

He imagined it was Will's chest he was driving his sword through. Right through the heart. Only, he couldn't quite picture it, all he really could see was straw flying everywhere.

After that, Will Solace was always watching. A horn blew, signifying lunch. Nico made his way from near the Art & Crafts area, to the Dining Pavilion. He had noticed through his extensive time at Camp Half-blood, that the place was actually really big. When Will hadn't given him the full tour, Nico's legs were slightly tired. These were the same legs that withstood multiple days of just travel. Of course, it could have only been a direct problem from "resting" after the battle with Gaia. (No matter what he said, it was actually nice to sit around and let the adrenaline ebb away.)

Nico didn't exactly register putting food on his plate, nor shoving spoonfuls of beans and shortbread into the braisers. He sent a quick prayer for Hades, then left it at that. He proceeded to sit alone at the Hades table, but he wasn't the only one. Some of the other campers's siblings had left for the year. Being alone wasn't so gloomy as it would have been six months ago. That still didn't mean that eating alone wasn't boring. Nico missed the easy way of eating at Camp Jupiter. People still avoided him there, but at least he had some friends, and he wasn't forced to sit completely isolated either. Nico glanced up, and caught Will's gaze. Will quickly turned and responded to something his siblings said with a sunburned face. Nico didn't know what that was about, but a few minutes later, Will was staring again. 

What this time? He acts as if he looks away for one second and Nico won't eat enough. Screw it. Nico finishes his food, making sure to be obvious that there's nothing left on his plate, before leaving the pavilion with a huff. Couldn't Will just trust him for once? 

Nico wandered around camp because he hadn't scheduled anything other for that day. The sun was still high in the sky, and the pollen in the air made him sneeze. He went to wipe his nose on his jacket sleeve, but randomly heard his Mother's voice protesting against his bad manners. Nico smiled sadly, but he quickly entered the Big House for a tissue. As he continued to walk, he thought he may have seen Hestia, but the figure only waved and was gone. Almost like it was never there. The camp slowly came back to life as the last people finished their lunch, bringing food to the campers too hard at work to bother. Nico thought he might just walk right up to his cabin and stay their for what was left of the sunlight, but then he glimpsed an ongoing volleyball game. And a familiar blonde too busy waving at him to notice the ball. Nico paused. Will's grin widened before the ball knocked into the side of his head and fell to the sand.

Nico watched, interested as Will tried, and failed to recover from his blow to the head. He was too busy glancing at Nico to be any help to his team. Will still maybe had the sunburn--duh, sunburns don't just go away, but Nico found it weird that Will was only burned on his face. He was wearing an orange camp shirt, with khaki shorts and flip-flops. Nico mused over how someone could possibly manage to jump so well in flip-flops. After a particularly bad fail that involved getting tangled in the net, Nico was amused, but figured he should leave--as to not distract Will anymore. His team looked pretty upset. As he was walking away, his brain went through the usual list of annoying Will questions. Did Will really think that he needed to watch Nico that much? What was he going to do? Break out into a highly demanding dance that would "open his wounds"? Run off to climb the climbing wall while he wasn't looking? It was like Will had no faith in him.

"Nico!" Speak of the devil. Wasn't he just playing volleyball? 

The son of Apollo waved wildly. "Hi, Will," Nico said. He didn't stop his stride, nor slow it down for the other boy. "Don't you have to play volleyball?"

"Well, yeah," Will said, catching up. "But they told me I should come over to you."

Nico studied Will's pink cheeks, and perfect tousled hair, and glinting eyes. He glared. "I'm not going to push myself, alright?" His friends were in on this too? Did they watch when Will couldn't? "You don't have to watch me all the time."

Confusion passed over his face. "What?"

"I said, stop watching me!"

Will's steps faltered, and his surprise turned to amusement. "You thought I was watching you to see if you were going to push yourself?"

Nico didn't like his tone because he couldn't quite place it. He uncertainly frowned and answered, "Yes?" What else could he have been doing?

Will sighed. "You are very dense, you know that, right?"

Nico gritted his teeth. If he punched Will here and now, how many people would see? "So you keep saying."

Will walked silently next to him, watching his face. Nico could feel his gaze wandering over his cheek bones. He glared at his feet, which continued walking. He realized he had no idea where they were going, so he stopped. Will stopped too.

"You're doing it again." Nico glared, and managed to make eye contact.

"I know," Will said.

"Well, can you _stop?_ "

"You're pretty good looking, you know that, di Angelo?" Nico stepped back, shocked. Will had been looking at him because he _looked good?_ Nico stared at him incredulously. Will's sunburn darkened, and all of a sudden Nico realized that it wasn't a sunburn at all, but a blush. Was he seeing this right? Will brought a hand to the back of his neck, and rubbed nervously. "Well, um, I mean... you're not _bad-looking_. Wait, no. What I'm trying to say is..."

Will stared hopelessy at the ground, as Nico stood confused. Nico didn't want to read this wrong.

"Um...I like you, Nico." Nico really, _really,_ didn't want to read this wrong. Will liked him? How? Will was gay? How? When? "Could you say something? Please?"

The reality of the situation must have finally sunk into his body because his face flared red. "You...what?"

Will let out a frustrated huff. "Can we go over to the docks? Where it's a little less public?" He seemed to glare over Nico's head. 

"Yeah, s-sure."

"Great." Will seized his hand and started dragging him away. It wasn't the first time he'd done this. In the past few months or so, Nico and Will had become friends. They talked and hung out a lot, and Will was always reassuring and happy and nice to be around. Nico immediately noticed that the always confident Will Solace's hand was sweaty, and that his legs were slightly shaking. As if he was fighting to move his legs at all. And his blonde hair almost glowed in afternoon sun.

~

They arrived at the docks, right by the canoe lake. Not many campers were here, and if they were close by, it was over a stretch of water. There weren't even any Naiads. 

"So," Will started. His voice was almost uncertain, like a question.

"So." Nico had gained a little more courage on the walk over here. As well as a few more nerves. Will had confessed some sort of feelings for him, he was sure. 

_Silence._

Nico looked up at Will's face, tracing his profile with his eyes before Will looked down at him. "You like me?"

Will's face flushed under the words, but he nodded. Nico's heart was thumping a rhythm he had come to associate with a fight, but their was no monster in sight. Nico's eyes fluttered down briefly to Will's nose the back up again. _I like you too._ The words were right on the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't form. He tried again. "I-" It barely came as more than a croak. It was frustrating. He knew he could trust Will, so why couldn't he just spit out the words he wanted to say?"

Will's eyes turned sad. "It's okay." Nico mentally kicked himself. "I get it." 

"No, I-"

"Nico, it's okay." His words were filled with a surety that Nico didn't feel. His eye were filled with a comfort that Nico couldn't lean on.

"It's not okay! Just let me..." Nico took a moment for a breath. "I-I like you, t-too." His words were stuttered, but they were out, and the smile it brought to Will's face was everything it needed to be. 

"Really?" Nico grumbled and glared, he couldn't really speak anymore, but he nodded. Will's grin widened, then he wrapped his arms firmly around Nico.

He stiffened. The sudden touch sent a little shock through his spine, and Will's chest was way too warm. Nico had grown sort of used to Will touching his hand or his shoulder, and if he did anything else he would usually respect him and ask. He had half a mind to protest, but he slowly loosen his muscles to bring up his own arms and hug back. He thought he could feel Will's heart beat, but maybe that was only Nico's. Was this really okay?

When Will pulled back, he didn't really pull back. He kept his arms around Nico, and he stared warmly into his eyes. At that Nico's heart did a little flutter. And they stayed like that for a while, just staring at one another's faces.

Will's freckles splattered across his nose, and his eyes were blue. Nico couldn't think of anything poetic, only _blue._ "Can I kiss you?" Will whispered. Nico thought the question might come as a shock to him, but it didn't. It was almost like he'd been waiting. That his own body knew what to do when he touched their mouths. Nico's lips tingled so much they could've almost hurt. He didn't put any pressure, only a fleeting touch. And that was enough. He opened his eyes again to watch Will's open too. And they smiled. 

They bent their foreheads together, feet hanging over the water, arms wrapped around each other like spaghetti. They felt at peace. Even then, the butterflies never really stopped. And maybe sitting there so long, their faces did get a little sunburned.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been the most round-about way to get to cuddling. Whelp. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Leave a comment, tell me what you liked or what you wished you saw!


End file.
